Robyn
}} Robyn Black (Pronunciation) is some person you describe here briefly. Her familiar is Flamble. Appearance Describe appearance. Personality False Confidence: Robyn is an actually very pessimistic persona even though she does not seem so in the first moment. Letting her intimidating looks speak for her, she uses that to keep people on a distance so she does not have to interact with them. Giving out a lot of sarcastic comments whether they are appropriate or not is a daily basis thing for her - not being able to realize to consequences on them afterwords. ´ Brilliant but Lazy: Even though she is a very smart women, Robyn is incredibly lazy. That can be transferred to her usual thinking as also her social life. She would like to be more outgoing and have a lot of friends, but finds it very hard to communicate with others and says she often finds it “rather draining” to keep conversations up. In terms of her work as a Hatter, she does a brilliant job - but has to fight with it being very mood inflicted; that means - she can only work if she has a good inspiration that can come from working three days straight on a project without a break to not touching a piece for to a month. Good is not Nice: If you ask her politely, she will never refuse a cup of tea, a walk or help you in carrying your groceries but that does not mean to her she will be nice all of the time. Throwing in sometimes sarcastic comments or phrases that seem very questionable if she is even serious about the things she is doing - but mostly her problem is that she is not even able to realize that she has done something wrong. Abilities * Shadow Walking: An ability that is given to everyone of her kind, being able to hide in the Shadows / become one. Allows her to travel faster from one destination to the other or just for hiding purposes. * Heat Manipulation: Another ability or her's is to control heat, being able to rise the temperature of something. (very Draining and works barely on cool/cold things) Strengths - Weaknesses ✔ Determinded '' ✔ ''Well read ✔ Physical activitys ✔ Protective '' ✔ ''Creative '' ✔ ''Makes the best pudding �� Poor Empathy �� Blunt '' �� ''Cold Weather �� Long Conversations �� Very easy to confuse �� Moody '' �� ''Terribly Jealous Likes - Dislikes Extra * The skull she wears is a removable part, but the horns are not - they are her own. * Has wings, but does never use them to fly. * Wears her wedding ring on her Horn * Coats her wings around her waist like a skirt so she does not knock things over while walking * Has really sharp teeth * Drinks a lot, way too much. * Never takes of her Mask, only to sleep * Most jealous person you can imagine over her Wife * Her favorite food is Raw Meat References }} Category:All pages Category:Characters Category:Female characters